


Let's Make a Deal

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motel TV sets get the worst reception.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "bargaining" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

"Hi, Dean," the woman in the televison said in a voice with a static burr. Dean looked up, pointing his gun at her out of sheer instinct. The cheap motel television had been off. She looked smug. "All want is the gizmo, Dean, and you get your brother back." Her smile flickered and Dean could see the razor-sharp teeth that filled her mouth. "Pretend you're on 'Let's Make a Deal'"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I already know where Sam is and you? Are no Monty Hall," Dean told her as he pulled the trigger. He'd never seen a television bleed before.


End file.
